


how a heart is a spade

by Laylah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in silhouette and it's too dark to read his face but his posture says he's ready to spring, even before he says, "Darling boy, the faces you make," in that voice like something slithering down Gon's spine.</p><p>[Heaven's Arena arc]</p>
            </blockquote>





	how a heart is a spade

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin thrillseeking fightsexual murderclown >_>

Gon's footsteps echo in the hallway as he marches back toward the locker room. The swelling in his face throbs. Half a dozen other spots feel sore and bruised. But the only part that really _bothers_ him is that the fight is over, that the ref decided he lost when he still could have kept going. His hand clenches into a fist. "Jerk," he mutters, and he's not sure if he means the ref or Hisoka or both.

Both, probably. He really wanted to win this one! No matter how many times he tells himself all the things that he knows are reasonable (Hisoka's had a lot more experience, Gon is still learning, he really doesn't know how he would defeat Hisoka's Nen yet, and despite all that he still scored better than anyone else here has ever done against him)—no matter how many times he tells himself all that, it still just feels unfinished. Unsatisfying.

The feel of the air changes and he stops in his tracks. That monstrous, predatory intent—more single-minded than anything he encountered with wild animals—the taste of it in his throat—he spins around.

Hisoka moans like Gon just hit him again. He's in silhouette and it's too dark to read his face but his posture says he's ready to spring, even before he says, "Darling boy, the faces you make," in that voice like something slithering down Gon's spine.

"What do you want?" Gon demands, which is rude, but he's tingling all over with the awareness that their fight didn't really end and Hisoka is one of the most dangerous people he knows and it _crackles_ like sparks in his veins. "You said you wouldn't fight me here again."

"Mmm, but maybe I wasn't ready to say farewell just yet." He paces forward, in the way where it looks like he's moving slowly but he's taking such long strides the distance between them just gets eaten up. Gon squares his shoulders and refuses to take a step backward. It's not like it would do him any good, when Hisoka's Bungee Gum or Elastic Love or whatever it is could drag him right back again.

So instead he just grins, as big and confident as if he won just now, and says, "You weren't done either, huh?"

"It takes more than that to satisfy me," Hisoka purrs. "Even though you are quite talented."

Gon makes a fist. He doesn't think Hisoka will let him land a hit and there's no way he has surprise on his side, but how could he not try? He swings.

Hisoka sways out of the way, letting Gon's fist miss him by centimeters. Gon throws another punch, and another, and Hisoka doesn't let them connect. He makes it a dance, being _almost_ where he could get hit and then just barely out of reach at the last instant. Every time he does it, Gon gets more desperate to actually hit him the next time. It just feels so _good_ , punching that smug pleased smile.

Finally—finally!—he gets at least a little satisfaction, soft lips mashed between Gon's knuckles and Hisoka's teeth. It's not hard enough but it's something, and Hisoka stumbles back a few steps like he wasn't expecting it.

But then he smiles, as his split lip starts to drip on the floor. "So much passion," he says. "Do you know what happens now?" He gives Gon barely any time to think about the answer. "Use Gyo."

Gon focuses his aura, sharpening his senses to see what he's just guessed: there's a thread of energy connecting his hand to Hisoka's face. "That seems like a bad idea, though," he says. "If you pull me in, it just means I'll punch you again."

"Tch. Still a lot to learn, little boy." The thread pulls taut and starts dragging Gon closer, but slowly. What the hell?

Well, the one option he has is to go faster. He crouches and springs, aiming right for the spot he hit before—

It doesn't work. Time seems to slow down, the way it does in critical moments, and Hisoka barely moves, so Gon's hand just brushes his mouth gently instead of actually hitting.

Then their bodies actually collide and they fall, which means Hisoka must have wanted that to happen because he's way too strong for a weak off-balance attack to take him down. They roll across the concrete and Gon tries to push away and can't: the pink glow of Hisoka's aura ties them together everywhere they touch.

Hisoka rolls them over one more time, so Gon's back is to the floor and Hisoka's weight pins him down. The contrast between cold concrete floor and warm muscular body makes his hackles rise. He snaps his head forward, aiming to headbutt Hisoka in the nose, but he's too sticky-slow and misses completely. Hisoka grabs him by the hair and—leans in to press his lips to Gon's neck?

"Wonderful," he says, low and smooth like a secret. "When you grow into your full potential, it's going to be incredible." He shivers as he says that, and the shiver turns into his hips rocking, and Gon squeaks.

Because yeah, Gon's kind of hard—that happens sometimes if he's having a really cool fight!—but people don't usually point it out. Hisoka does it again, slower and harder, because there's nothing usual about him. Gon shudders, getting harder at the friction and realizing that of course Hisoka is too.

"Train hard," Hisoka purrs, tugging rhythmically on Gon's hair like a cat kneading. "Master your talents." His hips move in the same rhythm and Gon pants for breath. "Make me go all out when I fight you again, precious boy."

Hisoka's shirt tears where Gon has too rough a grip on it. "I will," he promises. "I-I won't give up, not ever." Hisoka moans plaintively, and that makes Gon think of the match again, the noises Hisoka made when they fought and the way that makes him feel the same way this does. "Do you want me to beat you?"

Hisoka's soft laughter is like a bomb going off in the pit of Gon's stomach. "I want to believe you could. I want to face you like that, when you've become a real threat." His tongue traces the rim of Gon's ear, half ticklish and half something else. "You know how good that feels already, facing down death and refusing to give in."

"Nnnh," Gon agrees. He braces his heels against the floor and shoves, even though there's no way he has the leverage to throw Hisoka off, because honestly _not_ throwing Hisoka off sounds pretty good too right now. He's really hard by now and it's maybe not as good as being able to win their match but it might take the edge off, make him feel less jangly and interrupted. Besides, it's exciting to feel Hisoka's strength like this, too—pressed hard against him and muscles flexing to match his movements.

"You're going to be a monster," Hisoka breathes. "So much raw potential, Gon. So much talent, and you've already grown so much, just since the exam. It's thrilling to watch you. I can't wait for your first kill."

Gon shakes his head. It's getting so hard to think straight. He's tense and trembling and moving in counterpoint to Hisoka's rhythm. "I'm not interested in killing people."

"And that's one of the reasons we fought here, instead of in the real world," Hisoka says. His aura snaps and sparks around them, raw dangerous hunger, almost suffocating. "You don't have the drive to destroy me, not yet. When that drive gets paired with your passion—" The energy flares up between them and Gon's vision goes white, pleasure jolting along his nerves so he can barely hear the rest of what Hisoka says: "you'll be unbearably attractive."

When his vision clears, he's looking up into Hisoka's face, and Hisoka is smiling down at him, the same weirdly sweet smile he had when he said Gon and Leorio passed his test during the Hunter Exam. It's such a gentle look, when he's usually not gentle at all.

"There," he says, sitting back on his heels, resting his hands on his thighs. "Such a placid face. Did that satisfy you?"

Gon's face heats up. "Of course not!" Okay, that didn't sound right. "...It feels good, it's just not the same as winning. You know that already!"

Hisoka laughs. "Why do you think I always try to combine the two?" He reaches out and runs a fingertip along the line of Gon's jaw. "We're much alike, you and I."

"Don't be so sure of that," Gon says, because he can't help arguing when somebody acts like they know him that well, especially if it's somebody like Hisoka who only focuses on one thing.

"I can't help it," Hisoka says. He leans forward and kisses Gon's forehead, then springs to his feet as Gon scrubs the spot. "It's the look in your eyes."

He turns his back, sauntering off down the corridor like he just won _again_. Gon glares after him, sticky and wobbly, and wondering: how the hell is he going to get the jump on Hisoka to pay this one back?


End file.
